Backfire
by Mikatom
Summary: Thranduil, roi de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, est porté disparu. Le royaume sombre dans la panique et les espoirs reposent sur l'unique héritier qui ne sait comment gouverner le peuple. Mais l'histoire commence à l'est de la Terre du Milieu, dans un royaume lointain, lorsqu'un sorceleur, Geralt de Riv, tombe sur un elfe à l'article de la mort. A son réveil, ce dernier est amnésique...


**Bonjour les fanfictionneurs!  
**

 _Cette fanfic est un crossover mêlant l'univers de Tolkien, le seigneur des anneaux & le hobbit, à celui de The Witcher, un jeu passionnant de CD Projekt RED._

 _Nul besoin de connaître les deux fandoms pour lire la fiction , peut être cela vous donnera t-il l'envie de découvrir celui que vous ne connaissez pas. Pour moi, ce fut logique de mêler ces deux univers ! Je ferais en sorte d'expliquer au mieux pour ne perdre personne (n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en MP ou review si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissement! Ou si vous voyez un anachronisme ou problème car l'univers de Tolkien était ultra vaste, c'est compliqué de tout faire concorder!)_

 _J'attends vos avis ! ~_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque deux hommes se retrouvèrent à la lisière de la forêt de Vertbois. Un vent frais soufflait, annonçant la venue d'un hiver proche. Cependant, aucun animal vivant dans les environs ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Le royaume elfique n'avait jamais connu la neige, pour la simple et bonne raison que son souverain, Thranduil Vertefeuille, l'en protégeait grâce à la magie (c'est du moins, ce qui se racontait parmi le peuple). L'endroit était un véritable paradis pour ses habitants, surtout depuis la fin de l'invasion d'êtres maléfiques à la botte de Sauron, qui avaient un temps élu domicile à Dol Guldur, au sud de la forêt...

\- _Votre royaume a retrouvé sa grâce d'antan, Aranen_ *. (* Mon roi en langue sinda)

Thranduil hocha légèrement la tête, absorbé par ses pensées. Il regardait les alentours, et se remémorait leur état durant l'occupation de Dol Guldur... Lorsque les animaux avaient peu à peu fui face au araignées géantes qui avaient envahi les lieux... Lorsque les fleurs fanaient, étouffées sous milles feuilles mortes qui laissaient nues les branches meurtries d'arbres centenaires. Lorsque l'ombre maléfique de Sauron s'était répandue dans son royaume, l'empoisonnant de l'intérieur, et que les voyageurs avaient renommé les lieux "La Forêt noire", reflétant son état corrompu par les ténèbres. C'était aujourd'hui un soulagement, de revoir ses habitants reprendre une vie insouciante, baignée de lumière.

\- _Il fut cependant un temps où le désespoir m'avait presque gagné..._

\- _Je n'ai jamais douté de vous._

\- _Tu ne devrais pas autant me surestimer, Althyr. Bien que je m'en sente flatté._

Althyr était le second du roi. Fidèle conseiller et ami, il savait rester objectif lors de ses discussions avec le souverain, ce qui permettait à ce dernier d'y voir plus clair lorsqu'il était indécis. Il était l'ombre de Thranduil, comme il avait été l'ombre de son père, Oropher Vertefeuille, avant sa mort... Cela faisait déjà tant d'années. Le jeune prince Legolas n'était alors qu'un enfant...  
Oropher était décédé lors de la guerre de Dagorlad, surnommée "la guerre de la dernière alliance des hommes et des elfes". Le royaume y avait subit de nombreuses pertes, dont leur roi, mais Sauron et ses armées avaient été défaits: une période de paix pouvait alors s'instaurer. Si Thranduil était abattu de chagrin, il n'en laissa rien paraître lors de son couronnement au retour du champ de bataille. Il se montra juste, et dévoué au peuple. Et des millénaires plus tard, c'était toujours le cas. Oropher aurait été fier de son fils.

\- _Des nouvelles de mon fils Legolas?_

\- _Aucune depuis son départ de Fondcombe._

\- _Hm..._

\- On dit que vous l'avez envoyé à la recherche d'un homme. Un dunedain.

\- Disons que je l'ai envoyé à la recherche de quelqu'un qui n'est nul autre que lui même. Mais que cela passera par sa rencontre avec une certaine personne.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

\- _Vous êtes un peu dérangé. Bon, mais dérangé._

\- _Et tu es la seule personne que j'autorise à me traiter de dérangé._

\- _C'est un honneur, mon seigneur._

\- _Absolument._

Le roi esquissa un sourire. C'est cela qu'il appréciait chez Althyr. Son honnêteté, qui restait la même, peu importe que vous ayez une couronne sur la tête ou non.

- _Il est presque huit heures, tu devrais retourner au palais. Je serais plus rassuré de te savoir là bas pour surveiller les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de Celeborn... Je t'y rejoindrai sous peu._

\- _J'y vais de ce pas._

Le rouquin s'inclina pour saluer son roi, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, et s'éloigna dans la forêt. Le soleil continuait son ascension dans le ciel, bientôt il serait l'heure du meeting prévu depuis des semaines avec Celeborn, afin de renommer le royaume "Eryn Lasgalen", ou Bois aux vertes feuilles en langue commune, et de définitivement tourner la page de cette sombre époque de la forêt noire... Thranduil marcha un moment, jusqu'à la rivière enchantée qui bordait son royaume. Il s'assit sur un rocher, et attendit de longues minutes, avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Je suis là, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Faites vite, on m'attend._

Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir lui firent face. Celle du milieu qui était la plus massive, probablement le chef du groupe, s'avança.

\- _Je pensais que ma lettre sonnait comme une menace, mais le ton de ta voix me fait douter..._

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

\- _Ton royaume se remet à peine de l'ombre de Sauron. Il y a encore une bonne partie de la forêt qui n'a pas encore refleurit. Et sans ta protection et tes sortilèges, elle n'y arrivera jamais... D'ailleurs, comment t'y prends tu, hein? Tu n'as même pas d'anneau de pouvoir en ta possession._

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un anneau maudit pour protéger les miens._

\- _Protéger les autres, ça t'as toujours réussi. Mais quant à protéger ta propre personne..._

Le chef dégaina une dague de sous sa cape, et vint s'agenouiller face à Thranduil, qui ne s'était pas levé de son rocher, d'où il observait ses ennemis avec dédain.

\- _Et qu'est ce que ma mort pourrait bien t'apporter?_

- _A moi, rien. Ta tête n'est qu'un contrat parmi tant d'autres... Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi qu'appartient le droit de t'ôter la vie._

Le chef du groupe fit un signe de tête, et ses acolytes s'avancèrent vers le roi de Vert-Bois, qui s'était finalement levé, dégainant son épée qu'il avait gardée cachée jusqu'alors. Il recula de quelques pas, faisant état de la situation: il avait beau maîtriser l'art de l'épée depuis des millénaires, il doutait de pouvoir faire face à cinq assaillants à la fois. Il pris la fuite, seule option valable sur le moment, et longea la rivière en courant, poursuivi par ses assaillants qui avaient eux aussi sorti les armes.  
L'agilité de ses attaquants le firent douter de leur identité: pourrait-il s'agir d'elfes? Leur chef était bien baraqué si c'était le cas... Et il n'y avait aucune grâce dans leur mouvement. Jamais il n'avait vu de gabarits pareils, dotés d'une rapidité aussi ahurissante. D'un bond, il bifurqua sur la droite, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, pensant tirer partie de sa connaissance des lieux. Il réussit à retarder certains des hommes encapuchonnés, dont les vêtements s'accrochèrent aux branchages éparses des nombreux végétaux. Il arriva finalement en haut d'une colline abrupte, de laquelle partait un pont qui se trouvait au dessus de la rivière enchantée qui traversait le royaume, et continuait bien au delà. Il fit mine de ralentir, puis fit soudainement volte-face quand il fut au milieu du pont, surprenant ses poursuivants dont il fit passer l'un d'eux par dessus bord. Il évita un coup d'épée, repoussant son assaillant d'un coup de pied bien placé, et assomma l'un des hommes en noir qui s'élançait vers lui avec la garde de son arme. Les deux sous-fifres encore debout se replièrent derrière leur chef, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la contre-attaque de Thranduil. Il fit un drôle de geste avec sa main gauche, avant de se jeter vers le roi de Vert-Bois, qui brandit son épée en avant par réflexe pour se protéger. Quand sa lame fut censée toucher son attaquant, celle ci se fracassa en deux, comme si elle avait rencontré un mur invisible, qui l'avait rejetée avec une force colossale, repoussant Thranduil en arrière, le bras engourdi sous le choc.

\- _Moi aussi, je sais faire de la magie, petit elfe._

Sonné, le roi des elfes sylvains n'arrivait pas à se relever, tandis qu'il voyait son futur ravisseur s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ce n'est qu'en entendant hurler un "ATTENTION!" qu'il reprit un peu conscience.  
Un élan, (et pas n'importe lequel: la monture même du roi!) avait fait irruption de la forêt, et s'était jeté sur le chef du groupe de bandits, qui failli à son tour tomber du haut du pont. Ses acolytes accoururent pour lui prêter main forte, mais se firent envoyer valser par les bois conséquents de l'animal. Thranduil parvint enfin à se relever, portant une main à sa tête. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de son front... Il fallait fuir, et vite. Il pris rapidement conscience de la scène, et aperçu le chef de la troupe refaire un signe bizarre de sa main. Croyant qu'il allait jouer le même tour de mur invisible à l'élan, il poussa ce dernier de toute ses forces sur le flanc pour stopper sa course, et l'empêcher de toucher le bandit. Ce dernier n'avait pas prévu l'action de Thranduil, mais il était trop tard. Il avait lancé un Aard, une incantation qui consiste à propulser de l'énergie dans une direction voulue... Impuissant, il vit le roi des elfes être poussé en arrière par une force invisible semblable à un ouragan, et chuter du haut du pont. Il tenta de le rattraper, en vain. La main tendue dans le vide, il fixa l'endroit où l'elfe avait plongé. Mais il ne refit pas surface. Après un silence pesant, le chef inspira profondément, et donna l'ordre à ses hommes de suivre le courant de la rivière aussi loin qu'il le faudrait pour retrouver le corps du roi.

* * *

 _Blup! Je vous promets, Geralt sera là dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette introduction à l'histoire (le prochain chapitre ayant été écrit avant, et qui à la base devait servir d'intro haha.) J'attends vos avis avec impatience, car je n'ai jamais fait de crossover avant! A très bientôt!_


End file.
